


heaven is a place on earth with u.

by casualsins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Bottom Louis, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, its 3am, lets hope i actually finish this story, maybe smut, thats if i write the smut but idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualsins/pseuds/casualsins
Summary: harry fell for louis all too quickly, louis just needed time to catch up. he would eventually, he knew he would.or the one where harry already really loves louis and louis /kinda/ takes advantage of that until he realizes..oh shit! (he’s in love)





	heaven is a place on earth with u.

**Author's Note:**

> i am very tired. lowercase intended, sorry in advance
> 
> loosely based on my love life bc i’m bored and not very creative :)

harry was fucked.

not actually, no, but he was in deep shit. louis was such a lovely person and harry really did not mean to fall in love with his best friend. really. 

see, there was no amazing meeting or grand “love-at-first-sight” story between the two of them. for as long as they could remember, they had always been just classmates. both of them recognizing the other from a few classes here and there from the years prior. in english block one year, they had to do a group project (which they got an A on all thanks to harry) and in science they were lab partners a couple of times (only a couple— louis almost blew up their station). they don’t remember the day they suddenly referred to one another as “friend” instead of “classmate” but they had shared some good times together- their other mates being with them too, of course.

both of them do, in fact, remember hanging out alone together for the first time though. it was after school when harry was walking home from a club and he saw louis trying to get a stray cat’s attention by meowing at it. harry, who was quite amused at the sight of the short lad crouched uncomfortably with a hand sticking out, decided to make conversation. 

“you know that’s not going to work, right?” harry spoke up. louis, obviously startled by the unexpected noise, shot him a glare.

“you’re going to scare the kitty away if you sneak up on her like that,” whispered louis into the winter air. he had his hand sticking out trying to lure her in whilst meowing softly, trying to gain her trust. it wasn’t working.

harry chuckled, “it seems like she’s not the scaredy-cat here, you are. plus, you’re supposed to kind of... like- play hard to get and ignore them, it’ll make them come sniff you.” 

harry crouched to the ground, sitting criss crossed with his back to the feline and patted the empty space next to him. louis smiled softly as he complied to harry’s gesture. “what are you, a cat whisperer?”, he joked. he was still speaking quietly, not wanting to frighten the cat away.

harry turned his head to face louis and grinned. “i have two cats at home so i figured it’d be the same with this stray.” louis’ face lit up. “you have to let me meet them, harry! what are their names?”, he questioned.

the brown, striped cat came up to harry and began sniffing his arm. harry shot louis a look that practically said ‘see? i told you so.’ harry carefully reached down to the furball and let her sniff his hand so that she would allow some petting.

now, harry was the one whispering. “aries and virgo are their names. and before you say anything, my sister named them, okay?”  
harry now had his hand lightly scratching under kitty’s chin. 

“harry, we have to name her!”, louis rushed out, excitedly. he had a smile plastered on his face and his nose was getting red from the cold. louis then slowly put his hand out in front of her and started rubbing behind her ear, making her purr. ‘she’s so soft’, he thought to himself.

harry pondered before saying, “i think she deserves a classy old lady name, you know? like...frances or something.” 

louis gasped.

“that’s perfect. i love it. i love her! i’m gonna take her home, i don’t care what my mom says.” 

harry grew fond of louis in that moment and noted that louis could be very child-like when he let himself be. he didn’t know that, that moment would change his life significantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment!! let me know if i should even continue this please please <3

**Author's Note:**

> so this was meant to be a one shot but i got tired and decided it would be a short chaptered story yay


End file.
